


Potential Breakup Song

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Series: The Broadway Baby and the Bouncer [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: Slice of life, Modern Day AU. Geralt forgot Julian’s birthday and they have their first fight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Broadway Baby and the Bouncer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Potential Breakup Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have an unhealthy attachment to Broadway Baby Jaskier and Bouncer Geralt. That is all. Also I would like to bless the goddesses Aly & AJ for the Explicit version of "Potential Breakup Song” I don’t own “Potential Breakup Song” or the Witcher. 
> 
> Warnings: Sexual themes, adult themes, language,

Geralt sighed as he made his way down the street. He and Julian had just gotten into a fight, their first. Two months ago they had moved in together after his debut in _Something Rotten!_ The rage he had released had dissipated into a pile of cinders in his stomach, it just wouldn’t settle. He shouldn’t have gotten mad, Julian had every right to be mad at him, hell, he was mad at himself. He had promised he would get the night off, it was Julian’s birthday, they were going to spend time out at the clubs. And he had forgotten to call off.  
 ****

So here he was, walking to the club to work the night away. Geralt knew that Julian’s friends would show up and take him out, but it wasn’t the same. He should be there. He made it to the club’s back entrance, he noticed the security crew was assembled at a table, he sauntered to the table and slid down into the only empty chair. 

“You’re late.”Jed, the main security guard grumbled. 

“Sorry.” Geralt mumbled, shifting uncomfortably at the amount of attention from the others. 

“You’ll be working the floor tonight, Tony’s got the door.” Jed stated, turning and giving out the rest of the assignments for the night. 

Geralt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath. He hated working the floor, at least when he was at the door he could mostly avoid the drunk antics of the club goers. 

“Tough luck.” Tony said, giving Geralt a slight smack in the shoulder as he passed. Geralt tensed, and rose from his chair, moving to as side of the dance floor. 

“Two minutes till all hell breaks loose!” Jed called through the empty club. The DJ had started putting up a sound system that looked larger than what had usually been used. Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose, it was going to be a long night. 

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Julian was pacing back and forth. How could he have forgotten? They had discussed this, multiple times, in small words, he had even put a reminder in Geralt’s phone. It was his first birthday with him, and he forgot to call off work? Maybe he didn’t want to spend time with him. 

Julian shook that thought from his mind as he heard a knock at the door. Groveling? A little late for that, he grumbled in his head. He opened the door to see Yen at his door, she was dressed in a short black dress that showed off her body in all the right ways. 

“Who’s ready to celebrate?” She asked, a smirk on her face, until she met Julian’s red eyes. “Jules?” 

“He’s not here, and he’s not coming tonight. He had to work.” He grumbled, his voice still rough from the yelling he had let out at Geralt. 

“And I was so looking forward to meeting him.” Yen grumbled, pushing past Julian into the apartment. She glanced around, not noticing many changes from what she was used to. An extra pair of boots by the door and a large leather coat hanging on the coat rack were the only new things she could pick out. 

“I know.” Julian answered, his hand reaching to rub at the back of his neck. “I get it if you just want to go home, I’m not really in the mood to celebrate.” 

Yen glanced up and down at her friend. She had seen him get worked up and upset about many of his previous relationships, but not like this. “Where does he work?” 

Julian rattled off the name of the club, not paying attention to her and flopping face down onto his couch. He stuffed his face into a pillow. 

She sighed, this was going to be a lot of work. She grabbed one of the throw pillows off the chair beside her and slammed it down on his butt, causing his head to jolt up. “What the hell was that for?!” He asked, surprise obvious in his eyes. 

“We are going to that club, and we are going to have the best damn time. Now, let’s get you dressed.” She turned on her heel and made her way into the bedroom. 

Julian’s eyes got wide when he realized where she was headed, “Wait!” He called out, jumping off the couch, but it was too late. Yen’s eyes grew wide, now she definitely noticed there were changes in this room. Julian was beside her with a red face.

She turned and raised an eyebrow to him, “Kinky.” She said, stepping around the items on the floor and making her way to the closet. She started rummaging through Julian’s wardrobe, she grabbed a pair of leather pants and threw them at him. 

“Yen, I don’t know…” He started. 

“You told me the day you wore those pants was one of the best days you’ve had with him.” She glanced around the room and the new contents, “In extreme detail.”

He sighed and pulled off his previously selected outfit, that was really tame for him. A blush colored button down and a pair of navy pants, he had actually been quite happy with that outfit, but it was obvious that Yen would not be. He started pulling the leather pants on. “Shit.” He cursed, these pants might make his ass look like a million bucks, but they were a pain in his million dollar ass to put on. 

“Oh stop being a baby.” She grumbled, pulling out a dark floral button down shirt and tossing it at him. “You want to make him grovel, don’t you?”

Julian rolled his eyes and changed his shirt, he started to button the top of the shirt, but Yen’s hand stopped his, “That’s enough.” He glanced at himself in the mirror, _oh yes,_ this would make Geralt think. Yen reached up and ran her hands through his hair, ruffling it from his normal style. 

“Yen!” He exclaimed, jumping back from her. 

She just shrugged and grabbed a blazer from the closet and tossed it at him. “Let’s go.” Julian put the blazer on and followed her out the door, not missing how she glanced back at the bed, “The handcuffs are a nice addition.” She dodged his hand reaching out towards her and pranced to the apartment door. She opened the door with a flourish, “After you, your majesty.”

Julian rolled his eyes and walked out, wondering what the hell he was getting into with her taking the reins. They caught an Uber to the club and joined the line outside. Julian craned his neck, trying to figure out who was working as the bouncer, Geralt had brought him to the club on his night off, so Julian could see where he worked. He noticed a head of dark hair and knew immediately that Geralt was working the floor, and he hated the floor. 

“So where’s lover boy?” Yen asked as the line started to move slowly. 

“Probably inside, working the floor, which he hates.” Julian answered, starting to fidget with his collar. Maybe this wasn’t such a good plan.

Yen didn’t say anything, she just watched his face. He was nervous, how adorable. They made their way to the bouncer, who looked the two of them over. 

“Do I know you?” He asked, eyes raking over Yen’s body. 

“Nope, not at all.” Julian snapped quickly, causing the bouncer’s eyes to turn to him. 

“You’re Geralt’s boy aren’t you?” He asked, a smile creeping on his face.

“We’ll see when this night’s through.” Julian grumbled. 

“Have a good night you two.” The bouncer said, his phone in his hand firing off a text. A weird feeling settled in his gut. 

Geralt’s hand reached down and pulled his phone out when he felt it buzz, a text from Tony appeared in the security group chat. _G’s boy showed up, with a hot chick on his arm._ Geralt groaned, so this was how he was going to pay. His eyes tracked over the crowd already filling the dance floor to the entrance. Sure enough, Julian walked through the door. His hair messed up, shirt open, and wearing those damn leather pants. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Geralt snarled through his teeth, only then did he notice the girl on his arm. She was attractive, wearing a short black dress that complemented her dark hair. Geralt would be willing to bet this was Yennefer, Julian’s friend who he was supposed to meet. 

Julian saw Geralt in the corner, his light hair pulled into a man bun, stoic look on his face. He saw the moment that Geralt saw him, and damn was he glad he did. A thousand emotions passed through his partner’s eyes, Julian straightened his back and placed a hand on the small of Yen’s back, guiding her towards the bar. He leaned over and placed an order for the two of them. Yen turned her back to the bar and looked over the dance floor. Smiling when Julian placed the Old Fashioned in her hand and took a sip from his Cosmo. 

“So that’s him?” She nodded towards Geralt, whose eyes had not left the two of them. 

“That’s him.” Julian answered, taking a larger sip of his drink, then downing the whole thing. 

“Now that’s no way to treat a Cosmo.” Yen smirked, taking a sip of her drink. Julian simply grimaced and started to order another before she cut him off. “I think it’s time for a birthday dance.” She said, downing her drink, grabbing both his hands, and dragging him to the dance floor. She placed him in the middle, “Stay here.” 

Julian sighed, nodded in her direction and started swaying to the beat. He noticed people starting to come close to him and he kept moving. He saw Yen talking to the DJ, who nodded then she walked back towards Julian, a sway in her hips. She was up to trouble. She stepped between him and a random girl who he had just started dancing with. She leaned into him. “I put in a request.” She winked, putting his hands on her waist. 

The song started to fade out and the DJ’s mic came to life. “This one goes out to a birthday boy who honored us with his presence today.” A spot light landed on him, causing the crowd to start cheering and clapping in Julian’s direction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Geralt shift, his eyes burning into Julian’s. “It seem’s that his boyfriend forgot his birthday, so here’s a special song for him.” Guitars started blaring through the club, shouts of excitement flew through the crowd. 

“You didn’t.” Julian said, a laugh escaping his lips.

“Oh, I did.” Yennefer said, spinning him so his backside was facing Geralt. She raised an eyebrow in his direction as a crowd started forming around the two of them. 

_It took too long, it took too long, it took too long_

_For you to call back_

_And normally, I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My fuckin' birthday_

The crowd was singing together, Julian could feel the energy pulsing through the club. He lost himself in the song and the people dancing around him, with him. 

_I played along, I played along, I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously, my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

He was spun around to face Geralt at that line, he noticed a bit of guilt in his boyfriend’s eyes, and something else. 

_The type of guy who doesn’t see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause without me, you know you’re lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

He kept eye contact and reached out to the man closest to him who was grinding on him, Geralt’s eyes narrowed. Julian smirked and turned his full attention to the other man who slipped his hand into Julian’s back pocket. 

_You're not livin' 'til you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin’ ’til you're winnin’_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' ’til you're gettin'_

_Gettin' me_

_You're not livin' 'til you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

Geralt felt a growl slip out of his throat in that moment. He knew he had fucked up, and he knew he was going to be paying the price, but this was pushing it. He glanced up and saw 

Jed across the room from him. His phone buzzed, the group chat opened. _You gonna let that guy get all over your man? Go get him._

_This is the potential brеakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh, baby, please, plеase tell me._

Geralt pocketed the phone and pushed through the dance floor, coming up behind the man, who was a good six inches shorter than him. He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. Their eyes met, “I believe it’s my turn.” The man’s eyes widened and he slipped into the rest of the crowd. Julian turned at the absence of the man and came nose to nose with Geralt. 

_We got along, we got along, we got along_

_Until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my shit back_

Geralt pulled Julian closer to him. “I’m so fucking sorry, babe.” He murmured, bringing his head down to his boyfriend’s ear. Julian’s hips slid against him, his arms wrapped around Geralt’s neck. His face still showed he was displeased.

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care, just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_'Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you, I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

“I know, I’m a shitty boyfriend, and you deserve better. I won’t blame you if you leave. But dammit,” He sucked a breath in through his teeth, music blaring in the background. He knew that Julian could hear him. But this was not how or where he wanted this to go down. 

_You're not livin' 'til you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' 'til you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' 'til you're gettin'_

_Gettin' me_

_You're not livin' 'til you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

The other man’s eyes started to wander from his face, glancing around the club. Geralt knew he was searching for Yennefer, probably to whisk him away from this situation. He let a huff of warm breath out of his lips. He wanted to fix this, he had to fix this. “Julian, I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve said that.” Julian grumbled, eyes rolling. 

_Oh, you can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me, you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly fuck up_

_A situation that you're gonna miss really dearly, come on_

“Julian, the last thing I wanted to do was fuck this up. I wanted to be the best boyfriend I could for you. And I’m so sorry because,” He paused, looking down into the man’s blue eyes. “Fuck, I love you.” 

Julian’s eyes widened for a moment, then he pulled Geralt’s face down to his, pushing his lips against the other man’s in a passionate kiss, his teeth tugging on Geralt’s bottom lip. The crowd started cheering around them. He pulled away for air, “I love you too, you idiot.” 

A smile cracked across Geralt’s face, one hand wrapping around Julian’s waist, the other landing in the other man’s back pocket. The song drew to a close and Julian pulled Geralt to the bar. 

Yen sauntered up to the couple. “Now don’t fuck this up, because I am not dealing with consoling this one over another breakup.” She said pointing a finger at Julian. 

Geralt looked intimidated, Julian chuckled and looked up at the other man. “I’m sorry too.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I know, we’ll talk about it in the morning, tonight’s about you.” Julian leaned back into the taller man, and his eyes widened for a moment, feeling Geralt’s length pressed against his backside. Geralt groaned as Julian startedswaying his hips to the tempo of the song. “Damn those pants.” He breathed into Julian’s ear. 


End file.
